Crazy Is As Crazy Does
by Vehicle Sunshine
Summary: The crazy young Prince Bumi meets up with the crazy young healer. Opposites attract? Think again.


Zuko: You're crazy.  
-in a slow voice- Crazy is as crazy does.  
Zuko: That's it, I'm burning the tv.

Ziggy: THE PAIIIIN!  
Rick: ... Sensei does not own anything...  
Ziggy: Rick-sama... Be my mercy angel...  
Rick: It was just a tv...

... HOMG A NON-ZUKO STORY NO WAAAAAAAAI?

(Begin Transmission)

It had been a long day for Bumi.

Tired and a bit dazed, he wandered through the thick forests. The 17 year-old called out for his father. They had been traveling for no reason other than to just travel. His mother said she couldn't tell the difference between the father and son anymore.

"Father? Where did ya go?" he called out for the umpteenth time. He ran his long fingers through his wild brown hair. There was no sign of his father or the Ostrich-Horses they had ridden in on. "Oh great. Now I'm going to have to become a wildman." He took off his shirt and tied it around his head. "What a great start!"

He felt like a kid again as he climbed trees and ran through mud, digging up those weird frozen frogs and seeing how far he could throw them. "Man, Aang would absolutely love this..." he said softly, his face falling as he remembered his missing friend.

A playful grin graced his features again. He put his arm around a rock and smiled at it. "Five years and not one phone call? Oh, the people I call friends." He sighed and slumped against it. "And now I can't even play with Kuzon. So... Bored..." The Prince fell into a deep sleep.

0

"Are you still alive?"

Bumi awoke to see a young girl crouching over him. Light green eyes peered at him suspiciously, but he could see the slightest bit of pity in them. She had long black hair that was held up in such a strange fashion, with a little wreath of leaves near the base... Was that a stick in there?

The girl smiled warmly. "Good, you're awake. I didn't have the time to properly hide your body anyway." She chuckled softly and went back to picking herbs.

He blinked slowly. "Who are... Where am I?" he said, his voice a little more demanding than he had wanted it to be.

Her whole body stiffened, and she shot him a horribly cold glare. "You're in my herb garden, that's where you are! I usually don't have to worry much; People rarely go this deep into the forest. But, then Mister Warrior over here comes in and tramples all of my beautiful plants!" She shook one at him. "What a thoughtless boy!"

He tried to stand, only to be knocked down. Looking down, he noticed something on his legs. "Witch!" he hollered. "What did you do to my legs?"

A loud smack rang throughout the forest.

She rubbed her hand as the suprised boy's hand flew up to the spot. It was a light pink, and hid his blush well. "Served you right. You have no authority to treat me like that." she said stiffly.

He hissed at her. "Yes I do! I am the Prince of this place!" he glowered at her, and got even angrier when she laughed.

It was a horrible, cruel laughter. "Like I'd believe that stuff and nonsense."

"It's true! My name is Prince Bumi, son of King Tuan and Queen Lan, heir to the throne!... So ha..."

She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever you say, crazy man... Hey, are you ok?"

He blacked out.

0

Loud mewing awoke Bumi, causing the boy to jump. A small white kitten hissed and dove behind the girl, who held a small platter. On the platter were two cups of tea.

She sat next to him. "I've never really had company before... My Seifu died shortly after my apprenticeship as a healer ended... My mother lives far away... I never knew my father..." She blushed. "But why am I telling a complete stranger my life story? Tell me something about yourself."

He took a loud slurp of his tea. "Well, I was traveling through the forest with my father. No reason, just a bit of bonding. We got separated, and I started to play in the woods. I must have gotten overexcited; I just pass out when I'm playing too hard. That happens sometimes. Must of tripped, too." he sighed, patting his leg slightly. "Ok, your turn. What's your name? How old are you? Stuff like that."

"My name is Huyen. I'm fourteen years old this Winter."

"Thirteen is far too young to be alone."

"You're one to talk."

"It's different. I'm seventeen. I'm an adult."

"Would an adult be playing in the woods like some kind of wildman?"

"Point, counterpoint."

Huyen smiled. "For a crazy wildman, you're not half bad."

Bumi smiled back. "And for a crazy witch, you're not so bad yourself."

Their moment was interrupted by loud shouts and yells. "Father!" he cried, almost forgetting the splint on his leg.

Huyen handed him two long, curved sticks. "It's one of those new fangled medical devices. Crutches, I think they call them. You can have them..." she sighed.

In an act that shocked both the healer and the prince, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "So... I better go with my father... I'll see you again..." And with that, he stumbled down the long stairs.

Huyen held her cat close as he walked down, her eyes slightly saddened. "What a nice lunatic. Too bad we'll never see him again, right, Yuki?" she asked the cat.

"Miaou."

"Now let's go make you a nice dinner..."

A hundred years later, the crazy old healer and Yuki's very great granddaughter Miyuki met up with the crazy wildman Prince.

Only now he was the crazy old wildman King.

Fin


End file.
